An Evening With Margaret
by Farshen
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret are going on a date to a new bar in town. It's late-summer and the flowers are in full bloom- along with the two "love bird's" love. Mordo x Margaret, human characters. Some adult language and situations. Minor appearances by other characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure?" I was sweating through every pore on my body. Christ, I wish I wouldn't get this nervous about seeing Margaret.

"Yeah, dude. You look awesome!" I looked at myself in the mirror as rigby continued to spew (potentially false) compliments in my direction. I mean, I did look nicer than I did on most days I saw Margaret. I wasn't sweaty from work, or just wearing my normal clothes. Instead, I traded it for a more classed-up look. Margaret wanted to go to a new bar in town, but it wasn't my usual scene. There was probably not a single television displaying a local sports team, and no beer either. My guess is that it'll be snooty martinis and girly drinks.

Margaret said it'd just be us going out for a few drinks then heading back to her apartment, which was within walking distance. She was due to pick me up in 3 minutes.

"So, Mordecai, think you'll finally get it in tonight?" Rigby elbowed me as my face flared.

"Hey, man!" I punched him, (possibly) a little too hard. "I don't even care about that stuff with her! I just wanna play it cool. She's cool. I think I love her, dude. Like, marriage and kids kinda love- Not yet though! Jeeze, don't give me that look!"

"I think Mordecai and Margaret would be the most lovely pair!" Pops popped his head in and giggled, "Looking good, Mordecai!"

"UGH!" I exhaled loudly and slouched. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"What's wrong, Mordo? Embarrassed?" Rigby narrowed his eyes and leaned up toward my ear, "If you do get it in, just promise not to treat her as rough as you treat me."

Rigby cackled as I died a thousand short, painful deaths. He was practically rolling on the floor when Margaret's car pulled into the drive. "Dude, quit it. And don't fucking say that out loud!" I kicked him on my way out, grabbing my wallet and rushing out the door, almost forgetting the flowers I'd gotten her.

_just a short chapter to start things off. i'll post more soon because I have the story nearly finished. feedback appreciated, as always!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Margaret, I got these for you," I handed her a bouquet of flowers I'd picked from around the park. Margaret's mentioned how she loves the park's landscaping in the late summer. As a bonus, Benson _actually gave me permission_ to pick the flowers for her. Pops helped my wrap them up like a florist would. Rigby just laughed behind my back and cracked lame jokes.

"Oh, Mordecai, they're beautiful!" She took the flowers from me and hugged them close to her as she took in their scent. "We'll have to put them in a vase when we get back to my apartment. But, um, are you ready?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! Let's get going." I just realized my door was still open with one foot hanging out of it still. _Damnit, Mordecai. What's your problem? Play it cool. Cool. Cool..._

The drive was filled with small talk, things like: how was your day, anything new at the park, any interesting visitors at the coffee shop, how's school? About halfway to town, I placed my hand above her knee. She was wearing the most beautiful yellow cocktail dress; there were three tiers of canary fabric, each progressively more sparkly. The dress probably stopped just below her knee when standing, but as she was driving, the hem sat right at the bend of her leg. The dress was strapless, and she had decorated her neck with a plain silver chain. On it hung a single charm, a simple heart with a single diamond. She had a light cardigan over her shoulders, which I'm assuming was due to the unseasonably chilly evening.

"So, uh, you look... You look nice tonight, Margaret," I stammered every word out with pain. I swear, I can talk about the most stupid of things with her all day, but when we talk about us, or I talk about her, my tongue gets all tangled up and my heart tries to beat out of my chest.

Margaret just giggled and thanked me. She also returned the compliment, "You're looking nice yourself. Definitely different from how you usually are. I like it though. Oh, who am I kidding. I just like you." She glanced at me with a small smile, her cheeks pink, even under the orange glow of the streetlights.

Before long, we arrived at the parking garage. I hurried out so I could escort Margaret out of her side and close her door behind her. We walked down with our arms interlocked, Margaret's red curls bouncing with each step.

"So I was thinking we could make it a short night out today. Is that alright?" Margaret surprised me, this was the first she'd said since we left the car. "I was thinking we could go back to my place and watch a movie or something. I'm pretty sure you have clothes at my house, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think," I can't remember why I'd have clothes there though. Did I leave laundry there when I house sat for her a few weeks ago? _Just stop worrying about it. Stay cool._

We arrived to the bar, taking residence on the corner lot in the heart of downtown. There were no windows in the front, but instead, were big doors you would see on a garage, the kind that open from the bottom up, leaving the whole edge of the building exposed to the outside world. The whole place was lit by nothing more than paper lanterns hanging high above heads, and candles on tables. There was a little extra light toward the bar, but my assumptions had been right- there was not a single television, or much less sports game, in sight. The walls were bare, but dark, uneven wood. All of the tables had only two or three chairs at them, making it the perfect place to stop for drinks after dinner with a friend or two.

We were greeted by a small woman (I hesitate to call her a woman because she was so small and young looking), offering us a table and a drink menu. We thanked her as we took our seats and looked over the menu. "There's so many options! What do you think you'll have?" Margaret looked delighted with all of the concoctions listed on the paper.

"Um, well, I was feeling just a, um simple beer. It looks like they have some local brew here," I scanned the menu for a brand name I recognized, but everything appeared to be made specially for the bar.

"I was thinking a lemon martini. It matches my dress after all," She giggled from behind the menu, looking at me with her big blue eyes. She had little makeup on, just enough mascara to make her eyelashes pop against her fair skin, and a slight pink lipstick, making her lips look full and round (and perfectly kissable, in my opinion).

A man came to take our order and returned shortly with the drinks. I settled on a light, spicy beer, and margaret with her lemon martini. We sipped and chatted, margaret ordering a us both second drink, and a third for only me as well. I slipped a crisp bill to the server the next time he appeared to gather our glasses. He eyeballed me, beginning to open his mouth to ask if I'd like my change. I smiled at him, "Just keep the rest. You were excellent."

Margaret and I stayed for a while longer, her hand on top of mine on the table. We laughed and gossipped about things, and interlaced our fingers as I asked, " ready to go, m'lady?"

She giggled and stood, which I took as a yes.


	3. Chapter 3

We headed back to her apartment, my arm around her waist, as she pointed to the sky and made comments about the stars. "It's a funny thing, Mordecai. Of all the worlds up there, I managed to wind up on this one, with you." I looked over to see her smiling, looking up toward me. I stopped walking and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. We continued walking in silence, hands held together, feet in step. We were nearly at her apartment when she stopped walking.

"Mordecai, I have a question," I was scared this was going to be a bad question, but when I looked at her, she didn't have the slightest look of concern on her face.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's just... Remember that day we spent at the park, and I told you I liked the flowers planted there in the summer?"

"Perhaps," I wondered what she was up to asking that question.

"Well, I think that was the day I fell in love with you. I got home that night, and I kept thinking about what a great day I'd just had, and how the only person I'd spent it with was you."

I didn't know how to respond to her, so instead I just nodded my head and mentioned, "The flowers I gave you were all from the park. I remember that day, too."

"So I noticed," she smiled at me and walked up to her door, unlocking and throwing it open. Margaret walked in, canary dress shimmering, and I followed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd never been in Margaret's apartment with her alone this late at night. I'd been over for dinner a few times, but never stayed this late. We would turn into pumpkins in about an hour, and I had a strong suspicion I wouldn't be making it home before then.

"I laid your clothes out on the couch, and I'll be in my room changing. No peeking!" She leaned over and gave a quick kiss, and I couldn't quite tell if she was joking or not.

The couch did, in fact, have clothes set out, but I'd never seen them before in my life. A black shirt, advertising a band Margaret and I had seen a few months ago with Rigby and Eileen. There was a pair of pants, flannel, that were blue and black. They looked suspiciously like pajamas to me, but I shrugged it off. _They're probably just for lounging around. Besides, I can't stay here, can I? I have work in the morning, and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rigby..._

Margaret's door slamming snapped me out of my state, and I turned to look at her. She had silky-looking, navy blue pajamas on, with white trim around the edges. Her shorts brushed mid-thigh, and the shirt's buttons left her collarbone exposed. "You look, um, nice," I coughed out, trying not to stare.

"Thanks, you look... The same," She crossed her arms and looked me up and down. Apparently I should have been changed by now.

"I'll be back," I said, and returned wearing the much more comfortable clothing, carrying my old clothes in a ball. I set them by my shoes and settled in on the couch next to Margaret.

"So..." I really don't know how she can put up with my lack of conversation skills when we're alone. Honestly, I'm pathetic.

"So," she said, looking at me, smiling. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," laughing slightly, I stood up and modeled the clothes for her. "But the real question is, do I look good?"

"Quite," She arose to meet me, first stopping to put on some music. We danced through her living room in our pajamas, giggling at our lame moves. At one point, I lifted Margaret up and swirled around the room with her, until I ran into a table and - quite literally - dropped her. She laughed it off, but I felt awful. I offered my hands down to her, giving her a lift up. She began to stand, but instead pulled me down on top of her and rolled on top of me, pinning me down.

"Payback," she simply stated, her long hair brushing my face.

_(ok so I didn't want to do it but I did it anyways. incoming smut-ish chapter(s) ahead. damnit.)_


	5. Chapter 5

She leaned down to give me a kiss, and I pulled her in closer. I toyed with the idea of rolling on top of_ her_ to get my revenge, but decided I was completely content where I was. She still tasted slightly of lemons, which only made me want more of her. I exercised my self control, letting her pull away at her leisure. When she did, she lay down on top of my chest, resting her head on top of her folded arms.

"What's it like?" She asked, tilting her head sideways.

"What's what like?"

"Kissing me, what's it like? I want to know," she smiled, and rolled off of me, allowing me to sit up.

"Well, um, it's like waking up in the morning and expecting to be tired but actually being really awake. And on top of that, you're off of work and it's sunny out and you have the whole day to yourself. And it's really nice feeling your lips on mine, because, um," I had to pause, I didn't want to say 'um' any more than necessary. "Well, they're really soft I guess. And when you think really hard, you pout a little bit, making your lips look really nice. And it's cool that I get to kiss them. Because they're nice lips. And I like being able to hold you, because... Because it's like I can grab you up and never have to let go. But we both know we always do, but I guess that's okay, because then, I get to look forward to the next time it happens."

I couldn't bear to look at her, so instead I occupied myself by pulling at a loose thread on the hem of my pants. The room was silent for a little while, until Margaret started talking. "I get that. It's totally the same way when I kiss you. Only different, you know?" I didn't, but nodded my head anyways.

I think she knew I didn't understand, because she leaned in to kiss me again.


End file.
